This invention relates in general to fire extinguisher systems, and more particularly relates to fire extinguisher systems which provide rapid discharge of fire extinguisher fluids hermetically sealed under gas pressure within containers.
Fire extinguisher systems have heretofore been provided in which the contents of pressurized fire extinguisher containers are discharged by rupturing a closure disc to rapidly direct the fire extinguisher fluids to fire zones. Certain of these systems employ a filler port which is sealed after the fire extinguisher fluid is charged into the container, a safety relief valve which ruptures above a predetermined container pressure, and an explosive charge which ruptures a closure disc for discharge. It is conventional in these valves to employ a closure disc which is sealed within the valve by means such as welding.
In fire extinguisher systems of the type described it has not been feasible to recharge the container in the field after operation. It has heretofore been necessary to bring the entire valve back to a shop for removing and replacing the ruptured closure disc and for refilling the container. Moreover, the requirement of providing an over-pressure relief valve in addition to the closure disc in the discharge valve adds to the design complexity and cost of the system. Accordingly, the need has been recognized for a fire extinguisher system which will obviate the disadvantages and limitations of existing systems.